Deux semaines ?
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Quand Kagami décide de repartir aux Etats-Unis, Kuroko sens cet élancement dans con cœur qui le pousse parler.


– C'est bon les gars, bon boulot !

Les membres de l'équipe soufflèrent bruyamment en remerciant le ciel d'avoir mit fin à cette torture. Les entraînements de Riko n'étaient pas aisés. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau et leur souffle saccadé embrasait leur gorge, sans compter leurs membres engourdis qui menaçaient de lâcher à tout instant. Seirin allait s'apprêter à ranger le matériel utilisé dans les locaux mais Kagami profita de ce moment pour leur annoncer une nouvelle.

– Hey les gars ! J'ai un truc à dire. Souffla-t-il en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

Surpris, toutes les personnes présentes arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se regroupèrent en une sorte de demi cercle devant lui. Il jeta machinalement la serviette sur ses épaules et sourit un peu en déclarant gaiement

– Je repars aux Etats-Unis.

Silence. Lui restait tout sourire, visiblement très heureux de retourner dans ce pays devenu si familier.

– Quoi ? Quand ? Demanda immédiatement Riko, la surprise passé.

– Pourquoi ? Tu vas voir ta famille ? Reprit le capitaine.

Mais Kagami n'écouta pas les autres phrases et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kuroko sortir précipitamment – aussi vite que Tetsuya pouvait en tout cas – du gymnase en claquant la porte, ramenant le silence parmi eux. Taïga papillonna un instant des yeux en regardant la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu le passeur avant de regarder à nouveau les membres de Seirin.

– Euh…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Questionna Koganei.

– Je pense que Kagami devrait aller lui parler. Souffla Kiyoshi malicieusement avec un grand sourire.

Après un instant de flottement, l'As s'élança à son tour d'une cadence plus poussé, faisant sourire les autres.

Etonnamment, Kagami ne se questionna pas sur l'emplacement probable du bleuté, il savait où il était. Et il s'y rendit sans s'arrêter de courir et ouvrit la porte du toit d'un geste violent. Il soupira en voyant Kuroko de dos en train de fixer le paysage et referma la porte avant de s'avancer lentement vers le bleuté. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Kuroko, et ses lèvres se pincèrent en se disant que quelque chose attristait le passeur.

– Tu pars aux Etats-Unis.

La voix de Tetsuya restait neutre, comme à son habitude, et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il restait de dos, entendant parfaitement les pas du roux se stopper à quelques pas de lui. Le silence qui régna entre eux n'était pas gênant, du point de vue du bleuté en tout cas, et il se tourna lentement vers Taïga.

Qui senti sa poitrine se serrer.

– Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Et Kagami ne su pas quoi dire.

Tetsuya s'avança lentement sans quitter ses yeux du regard et se posta à quelques centimètres de lui.

– Ca à l'air de te faire plaisir en tout cas… Poursuivit-il d'un ton atone.

Il baissa ses yeux céruléens et passa à côté de l'As dans l'optique de quitter le toit de l'immeuble mais arrivé devant la porte, il se sentit retourné et plaqué contre le mur, sentant presque immédiatement le souffle du numéro dix de Seirin, ainsi que son parfum qui l'envoûta immédiatement, puissante, envahissante, et profondément sensuel.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura Kagami en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il ne devait pas briser complètement la quiétude des lieux.

Leurs visages étaient proches, peut-être trop, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour le changer. Cependant l'expression de Kuroko changea brièvement, faisant trembler ses lèvres frémir ses sourcils et crisper ses poings.

– Ca ne te fait donc rien ?

Sa voix brisée empoignait le cœur de Kagami et l'attristait au plus haut point. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi.

– Tu vas partir… Tu vas me laisser…

Taïga adopta un visage interrogateur, presque choqué. La tournure que prenait la situation lui devenait incompréhensible, mais Kuroko ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

– Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ne suis-je pas ton ombre ? Et toi… Ma lumière ?

Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue pâle mais ses yeux fixaient sans détournement ceux interrogatifs de Kagami.

– Je… Je…

Mince, il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son impassibilité. Il se mordit l'intérieure de sa lèvre et s'efforça de continuer, mais ne parvint pas à rester indifférent.

– Je pourrais pas… Sans toi…

Les mains du roux se placèrent délicatement sur ses joues et tentèrent d'effacer toute trace de sa peine, sans grands résultats toutefois. Il sentit Tetsuya frissonner à son contact et se pencha un peu sans s'en rendre compte.

La déclaration que lui faisait Kuroko déglinguait complètement son cœur et le bonheur engendré manquait de le faire hurler.

– Je veux pas que tu partes… Qu'est-ce que… Je vais devenir ? Tu peux pas me faire ça… S'il te plaît…

Il voulait lui ravager ses lèvres tremblantes.

– Emmène-moi avec toi… Le supplia-t-il alors que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité sans pour autant le faire grimacer.

Et il céda. D'un geste tendre, presque hésitant, il déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes pour stopper son flux de paroles et se retira tout aussi lentement en regardant le passeur d'un regard tendre. Le bleuté en avait oublié de respirer, ses mains s'étaient agrippées au bras musclés du roux et son regard suppliait presque le rouquin de lui offrir un autre baiser.

– Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

N'y tenant plus, Kagami le prit délicatement entre ses bras et le berça amoureusement en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

– Je pense que tu survivras. Ce n'est que pour deux semaines, après tout.

Tetsuya se figea net dans ses bras, son expression redevenant fermé et impassible. Un fin sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de l'As et le bleuté recula lentement pour observer son visage. Kagami dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

– Comment cela ?

Taïga effaça les dernières traces des larmes de Kuroko et haussa brièvement les épaules.

– Ben, je vais juste passer mes vacances là-bas. Pour rendre visite à mes parents. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais emménager là-bas indéfiniment ?

Les sourcils du passeur tressaillir et il ferma à demi ses yeux lorsque le front de Kagami rencontra le sien. Ce dernier sourit largement en le regardant.

– Tu étais vraiment mignon…

Le bleuté ne dit rien et posa ses mains à plat sur son visage pour le cacher du regard pénétrant de l'As. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur, et dire des phrases si embarrassantes de surcroît ?!

– Mais au moins ça m'a permis de recevoir une magnifique déclarati-

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un puissant coup en plein sur son sternum lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber au sol. Tetsuya avait retrouvé son visage impassible et s'épousseta calmement l'épaule avant de se retourner. Kagami pesta dans sa barbe et se redressa avec peine en s'aidant des grillages entourant le toit.

– Dépêche-toi Kagami-kun, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

– C'est à cause de qui qu'ils s'inquiètent ?! Beugla-t-il en le rejoignant.

Kuroko ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Taïga en lui lançant un sourire qui fit battre son cœur.

– Hm… Je voudrais avoir un autre baiser quand même…

Tetsuya sourit en l'entendant et se retourna rapidement pour poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, partant en courant dans les escaliers pour devancer Kagami. Ce dernier, pas ravi que ça n'ait duré si peu de temps, lui poursuivit pour en quémander un autre.

Et ils traversèrent la porte du toit sans voir l'ombre de Riko qui, souriante, soupira en regagnant tranquillement le chemin.


End file.
